A smelly situation
by Pickle Toes
Summary: Who knew being attacked by a skunk could cause such a problem? Who knew Derek was a pervert, Simon was easily angered and Chloe had a back bone? Although it is not mentioned, it is implied that Chloe and Derek are dating or something to that extent .


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers**

**~The characters are a little OOC**

**~NO FLAMERS allowed (unless it is constructive criticism)**

Stumbling along the streams edge, I came across the perfect place to sit. However, just as my blue jean covered butt touched the log that blasted scent wafted up my nose and sent tears to my eyes. With slightly blurred vision, due to watery eyes, I took in my surroundings. I was in the middle of the woods, the trees turning colors and the grass slowly dying at my feet. In front of me, I could see a shallow stream that went on for miles, though it was only two feet wide. If I wanted, I could stretch out just a couple of inches and touch the fish that swam around with my shoe clad foot… or feet, if I wanted to get both of my limbs wet and cold. Just as the whole foot and stream idea crossed my mind, a once gentle but now vengeful breeze wafted my way and, once again, filled my nostrils with that horrid stench.

Slouching on my moss covered log, I grumbled non-coherently. I just had to hone in my necromantic abilities, without telling Derek… as the sun was setting…with the knowledge that the Edison group was still after us. As each thought past through my head, I slouched lower and lower into my log. As I slouched lower, the stench became more prominent.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Or so it seemed, my mind was elsewhere, in an attempt to escape the smell, reliving the events that lead up to this… smelly situation.

…

We (meaning Simon, Tori, Derek, Andrew and I) arrived at the safe house about two weeks ago. The house it's self is old and to say that it just needs a quick polish up would be… well it would be putting things nicely. Needless to say that I was ecstatic, when I heard that we would all be getting a warm bed, food and, God bless it, a hot shower. I was jumping up and down so much that Derek had to hold onto my waist in order to keep me on the ground. Well, that's not the point. The point is I was happy.

But after I couple of days, I was getting restless. Simon and I had already raided the movies (and watched all 5 of them three times). Derek and I explored the not so vast, vastness of the library, but got distressed by an odd hole in the floor. Well I got distracted while Derek hovered around and held my waist when I got to close. But that was, again, not the point. Then I _attempted_ to hang out with Tori, but that didn't last long. Nothing against her, honest, she is just not my cup of tea, so to speak. That is not the point. No, the point was that I was getting bored.

Needless to say, that after I explored all of my options for entertainment, I decided I needed to hone in to my necromancy skills. With my mind set, I choose to start at base one: sensing the dead. To do this I needed to go to a place where several carcasses could be found. And what better place to find a carcass then a forest where the life cycle is always in progress? With my head held I high, I thoughtfully grabbed my coat and left.

…

Once it the woods I went to work. An odd prickling feeling here led to a decomposing squirrel. An odd prickling feeling there led me to a just-skin-and-bones bat. However, as I was investigating the cause of another prickling feeling I saw a small cat like shadow just to my right. Afraid that I might have raised someone… or something, I inched closer to the small cat shaped shadow. Then, before I knew it, the black and white cat lifted its tale, did a hand stand and sprayed me with the stench that gave a rotting corpse a run for its money. Once the deed was done the creature it scampered off, leaving me with this blasted stench. So now, after stumbling around in the forest, I found a log and sat down.

…

Throughout the re-examination of my recent adventure, I decided to try and rid myself of the stench. I knew the skunk nailed me on my pants and the lower part of my coat… and maybe a little in my face (I could taste the foul stench in the back of my throat). I could attempt to wash my clothing in the river to lessen the smell. I knew the stench would never leave my cloths but at least then I had the possibility to get it past Derek before I through my cloths away.

Feeling proud that I thought of this myself (and was not relying on Derek to come save me… even if it was just a smell) I removed my shoes; which was followed by my socks, pants and coat. Smiling inwardly, I realized luck was on my side. For I was wearing one of Derek's T-white shirts and it extended to just above my knees. I guess it was a good thing I ran out of cloths to wear. Derek had too many shirts anyway; one missing shirt wouldn't be a problem.

Clad in only my undergarments and Derek's t-shirt I knelt by the stream to begin my washing. After dumping my cloths into the water and wondering how to proceed with my brilliant plan, I heard a twig crack behind me.

Jumping up, I swiveled around and spotted the trespasser. Derek. I watched as his shadow came from between the trees and stop to stare at me. With his acne almost non-existent, loose baggy pants and a large t-shirt (like the one I was wearing) and he looked hot. Shaking my head from side to side, I focused my attention on the tragedy at hand. I was no longer able to sneak my cloths past him.

"Hello, Derek" I said with a bright smile. If I couldn't hide the smell from him, he could at least help me clean it.

"Chloe," Derek said carefully, looking me up and down. "What are you wearing?"

"O-o-one of y-your shirts?" I stuttered nervously. Derek just gave me a 'no-duh' look.

"Ok, why are you wearing one of _my_ shirts?"

_Crap! _"I-I-I ran out o-o-of s-s-shirts?" Dang, that was a question rather than a statement. However, Derek seemed to dismiss it.

"Then why not take Simon's, his would have fit better, or Tori's, she's about your size?"

Having nothing to say, I turned back to the river. I had a job to do, not a 'why-are-you-wearing-my-shirt-although-there-are-a-thousand-better-options' questions to answer.

Unfortunately, as soon as I knelt down by the river the breeze wafted the stench up to Derek's bionic nose.

"Chloe," Derek drawled out having gotten a nose full of skunk, seen my cloths in the water and, putting two and two together pieced together what happened.

In two quick strides Derek came to the stream and took my cloths out of the water.

"Nothing is going to save these, Chloe," Derek stated looking down at me. I suppose stating the obvious could be counted as helping.

Not liking being looked down on, I stood up too. "Then what do I need to do?"

"Not what _you_ need to do. What _we _need to do."

"I can handle this myself!" I said, anger rising. I will not be a damsel in distress. Glaring up at Derek with my arms crosses, I was not aware that the shirt lifted to my upper thigh. Just centimeters from revealing my wolf covered underwear.

I watched Derek shallow loudly and glance down at the offended shirt before getting back on focus and continuing. "Apparently you can't. If you were planning on putting these wet cloths back on after you washed them, you could have gotten a cold." Derek stated calmly. As he spoke, I watched his eyes fill with worry and… some other unknown emotion. However, that was not what _I_ needed to focus on.

"Then what do you suggest _we_ do?" I asked, having realized that maybe my once brilliant plan was not all that brilliant.

"First, we need to get you inside. Dressed the way you are Simon might…." He left the sentence hanging. I might be blond (the dye came out), but I started to notice that Simon was not all that innocent and let's just leave it at that.

Picking the sentence back up, after giving a meaning full look at my attire, Derek continued "I'll need to get you into the shower; I know a solution that will get rid of the smell." At this I noticed Derek had a tint of a blush and a small smile on his face. It took me a second to catch on (I'm a blond… I have a right to be at least a little slow). Then the realization hit me.

"Of course, we won't be naked…," Derek continued, the plan still formulating in his head. I just nodded along. As long as I had something on, I was happy.

…

We approached the house cautiously. Derek had thrown my cloths away (not without a fight of course) and was checking the safe house for a clear passage. When he gave me the signal, a nod of the head the wave of his hand, I rushed forward and straight into Simon.

Apparently Simon was up wind and Derek couldn't smell him, and just as I was about to run forward, Simon had turned the corner.

"H-h-hello S-s-Simon," I stuttered.

Not paying attention, as usual, Simon just looked me up and down.

"Why are you wearing Derek's shirt," Simon asked, jealousy laced in his voice.

"Why are you all commenting on my shirt!" I said, "and not on the fact that, I don't know, I haven't got any pants on." As soon as those words left my mouth, I slapped a hand over my mouth, thus spreading the awful stench.

"Derek's seen you like this?" Simon asked, completely dismissing the smell. Instead he looked ready to attack anyone who happened to lay eyes on me. One would think that he was a sweet, innocent angle; always getting the girls, Asian and charming, but no. Sadly, that is not the truth, as his darkened eyes were telling me.

Behind him, I watched Derek approach with a scowl in place, "Simon, I need to get Chloe to the shower."

I nodded and started to inch away. This blasted scent was getting on my last nerve.

Apparently Simon took the sentence the wrong way. "So you can do what, Derek, have sex in the shower?" Simon asked enraged, who wearing another guy's shirt could pissed them off (well piss off Simon, Derek seemed to have this feeling of triumph around him). But I was on my last nerve. Nice Chloe was long gone. You do not make assumptions about me.

"Yes, Simon, that's exactly what I intend to do! Even though I'm covered in foul stench and I feel like I'm about to throw up, I'm going to go into the shower. Undress and have a wonderful sex party with Derek!" With that I stomped into the house. Not caring that that was un-Chloe like. I could feel both of their stares, and, as I turned the corner, I could hear the brothers fight… well verbally at least.

…

I stomped my way up the stairs and in to the shower. I didn't even bother to remove my cloths. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and saw Derek walk in with a bucket.

"You didn't knock," I mumbled, knowing he could hear me. In response Derek just shut the door, locked it. "What's with the bucket," I asked, stepping out of the shower. I didn't even notice that white shirt was see-through and Derek had an easy view of my underwear.

"The bucket is full of the stench reducing solution. Mixed with water, Peroxide, baking soda and dish soap, this should neutralize the smell. Which, might I add, is has already dissipated greatly." Derek informed me while looking at my now see-through shirt, though he gaze seemed focus on my pants. However, I dismissed this bit of knowledge. At the moment I wanted to know the plan.

"So, just pour it on me?" I asked. However, the floor would get wet and slippery… but my thoughts were cut short. Derek was pulling me into the shower with him. Briefly, I wondered why someone would build a shower large enough for two people, adult people, to lay down in, but I dismissed this thought as well.

"Close your eyes," Derek commanded.

Nodding, I brought my hands to my eyes and squeezed them shut. Slowly, I felt Derek pour the shampoo like solution over my head and rub it in. He washed my hair with it, rubbed my arms, legs and neck with the solution, making sure everything was covered. With every touch he made, my skin felt like it was on fire and I was slowly starting to lean into his chest.

Chuckling slightly, I could feel Derek put his arms in front of me and lift up my shirt in order to get my stomach. Rolling my eyes, I said nothing; it wasn't like he was touching anything. Although, another thought came to mind as Derek started to rub by my hips.

"Derek?" I asked, as he rinsed my hair, "I don't think it's fair for you to have on more cloths then me right now." I said, thinking that he wore his pants, shoes and shirt into the shower while I wore a shirt and undergarment with his hand under my shirt.

"Don't you mean, for you to have more clothes then me?" Derek asked, I could hear him smirking. "I'm only wearing boxers," with that he removed his hand, grabbed the shower head and started the rinsing process.

Without missing a beat I responded "is that so?" With that I removed my…well his shirt. After all he already had his hand up it. "Better?" I asked (my eyes were still shut).

"Almost…" Derek replied, "bra or undies, which do I wish you to keep," he mused.

Laughing I responded, "Neither."

"In that case might as well have that 'wonderful sex party' you were telling Simon about." Derek responded chuckling.

"I'd prefer the bed though…" I mused. "However, I will not have sex before marriage," I finished determined. I'm only 15, sure I can play around and stuff, but the real deal? Not until later. Instead I turned around and started a wonderful make-out party.

**...**

After the shower, Derek and I hung out in the library. Well after Simon apologized for his early behavior (I actually found that pretty random).

"This is seriously a big hole," I said to Derek for the thousandth time.

"And you need to step away from it," Derek responded for the thousandth time. He was holding onto me, but, thankfully, not pulling me back.

Sighing, stepped away and leaned into Derek's chest. "Happy?" I asked.

Derek began to nod, but stopped. "Chole?"

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"What was with the wolf underwear you had one in the shower?"

**The End**

**I know it was a bit rushed but, oh well. Deal with it.**


End file.
